


you're fluffier and sweeter than the cotton candy clouds above the sky.

by louiswhippedfck, moonlightlourry, willneversink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Candy play, Eating out, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, HARRY AND LOUIS BOYFRIENDS, Harry's Birthday, M/M, Rimming, Sweet, amusement park date, blowjob, chocolates and cakes, harry and louis are in love, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiswhippedfck/pseuds/louiswhippedfck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneversink/pseuds/willneversink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Harry especially when he is being his cute, child-like, charming self but he didn't quite imagine Harry to actually ask to literally coat Louis, with sweets, such as chocolate flavored things like, Ice cream and cake, just because he is craving for "a chocolate flavored boyfriend" for his birthday, and who is Louis to say no to this possibly once in a lifetime offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willneversink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneversink/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to one of the most special girls in my life Rose, this is what we wrote for youuuu. It's a pair effort of Ytal and I, we hope you enjoy it as much as we did while making it in the middle of the night lol. We love you loads xx
> 
> the title is very random lol 
> 
> Unfortunately I have failed to finish it before the day ends, because I don't really have much inspiration yet because I haven't read a larry fic for a week which is a record lol, It would be posted once I get the inspiration to write it ;)

Harry opens his eyes, the soft streaks of sun flowing from the gaps of the blinds covering their window, is shining perfectly at his boyfriends beautiful face, contouring and showing off his features more.

He puts his head up, his arms supporting it as he stares lovingly at the boy he is in love with,golden skin, long eyelashes, prominent cheekbones, pointy nose, smiling lips, eye lids fluttering open to show blue eyes and..

"Ouch!" He suddenly protests because the boy's small but strong hands suddenly flew across his cheeks, hard enough to make his head fall back on bed ruining his moment of peace and awe for this boy.

"Quit staring you dumbass, it's 8 in the morning and you already managed to scare me" Louis jokes voice bigger than his normal squeaky ones, his eyes closed, his lips grinning big showing his cute teeth.

Harry turns his back to Louis and doesn't answer pretending to be upset at what Louis has just done and said.

"Aww is my big baby actually offended?" Louis cooed as he scoots closer to Harry, wrapping his arms at Harry's waist, sniffing at the nape of his neck and hair.

"So curly and sweet" Louis says, blowing a raspberry at Harry's neck down to his back as his hands start to tickle at Harry's bare stomach, effectively wrapping his legs at Harry's waist so he can successfully hold him in place.

Louis ends up sitting on top of Harry tickling him, Harry's bubbling laugh enough for Louis to join in, their room filled with sweet smiles and laughs, causing a sweet harmony to form, a music that can cure lots of bad things, maybe even cancer.

When their laughs have already died down and they're now calmly cuddling on their bed, white duvet wrapped around their bodies, as they look up at their white ceiling. Just enjoying the sweet, relaxation of a warm morning, Louis already on the verge of falling asleep again, that is when Harry suddenly sits up, startling Louis.

"Lou, Can we go for a walk to the park? I want to enjoy the lovely weather today" Harry suddenly asks loudly, ruining the calmness of the air.

"Jesus, Harold can't you be calm? You're going to give me a damn heart attack one of these days" Louis sighs.

"Sorry, I just want to enjoy the day you know, Being it special and all" Harry shrugs, his voice having slight sadness. Okay maybe Louis is pretending to not know but of course he does, It's Harry's birthday and he knows how distressed this boy is in making his birthday always more unforgettable than last years, And it's just the start of it and Louis is already making it bad for the boy so he is actually feeling guilty.

"Aww, well don't be sad, let's go and get ready now up, up birthday boy." Louis coaxes with a smile.

"Yay!, Thank you" Harry says and grabs Louis' face in a sloppy kiss and it's enough for Louis to wake up fully and enjoy the day ahead with his boyfriend, determined to make this year Harry's best one yet.

\----

Louis and Harry are sat at a bench at their local park, just enjoying the view, while Harry feeds some bread to the pigeons, their hands held in between them. They smile at people who smile at their entwined hands and ignore the ones who look in disgust, because the morning is too beautiful to be ruined by anyone. The day is their's to enjoy, especially Harry's. So Louis thinks Harry deserves to get what he wants to go, and Louis knows where that is, but the problem is Louis isn't too fond of the place but then he figured he is with Harry, and every time spent with the curly boy is a wonderful and enjoyable time.

"Babe, want to go somewhere else?" Louis whispers to Harry who is busy staring at the pigeons that are eating the bread crumbs he has offered to them.

"I have nothing particularly in mind at the moment, why? are you bored? cause i-" Harry frowns, and Louis cuts him off immediately already seeing Harry's eased smile turn into a worried one.

"No, no babe. I just really have something in mind I know you might enjoy, since we've been here you've always wanted to go there so I just figured maybe now's the perfect time?" Louis explains shaking his head with a smile, and puts both his hands on the boys shoulder to reassure him that he is okay to be spending his time with Harry.

"Besides dear, we can always feed the pigeons anytime, we can even buy a bird if you want" Louis says again as Harry looks at the birds with a pout, knowing full well that he is of course saddened with leaving the birds.

"Really? We could?" He asks with a hopeful smile, as his eyes bright up.

"Yes, of course, anything you want darling" Louis nods.

"Nah, just kidding birds poop a lot they're gross." Harry says the last words in Louis' ear in a whisper. Of course he would try his best as to not offend anyone even a damn pigeon. Louis is literally in love with a 10 year old stuck in a 21 year old body.

 

\----

 

"Oh Lou, I want cotton candy" Harry exclaims and he pulls Louis' hands as soon as they have finished purchasing the tickets to go inside the park, that Louis has decided to go to.

"Okay, one blue and one pink cotton candy please" Louis says with a smile to the man in the cart who is giving lovey eyes to Harry, he isn't even a bit subtle about it even when he can see their hands are clasped together, so he whispers something to Harry's hair making him let out a giggle, making him cover his mouth his face suddenly flushed a little in embarrassment, and when Louis has turned to the cotton candy guy he was already awkwardly giving the two sticks of cotton candy to them, Louis gives pays him and they stalk off Louis giving the man a glare before turning back and pulling a delighted Harry who is licking and biting happily at his pink cotton candy.

They sit for a while and finished their cotton candy before Harry decides that he wants to ride the teacups. So Louis just goes along and buy them tickets for the ride. they sit on one teacup face to face instead of beside each other because according to Harry he wants to see Louis' face as the teacup spins, because he loves Louis alot that he just has to know what he looks like at every moment. And Louis is the same with Harry, he may never admit it in broad daylight but he does, he is selfish with Harry he wants his life to only be centered in Harry and only him since they have met at uni a few years back.

"My world is literally spinning together with me through everything? what more could I ever ask for?" Harry shouts and he puts his hands up as the teacup continues to spin, Louis just staring at him in awe not speaking as he, silently wills the bile in his stomach not to come out of his mouth because vomit won't be a great birthday present for your boyfriend.

Spinning rides has never been Louis' favorite ones because obviously he gets very nauseous easily, but he just can't simply deny any requests from Harry so he agrees to ride every single ride he has requested to go to, even on a carousel with 10 year old's and below.

Seriously how weird would it look to have 20 year old boys riding machine horses, wow. But Louis does it all because the happiness radiating through Harry in each ride has been enough to keep aside all the possible embarrassments.

"I need to use the loo, for a bit would you like to come with? Or just stay here?" Harry asks as they exit some life size Jungle story.

"I'll just stay here and wait for you love, go along" Louis smiles as he watches Harry run along.

Louis goes to the " ring toss game" where you must toss 5 rings inside all of the set up bottles there, to win the most massive teddy bear in the bunch, and Louis already feels very sad for himself when he already tried for 3 rounds and he has failed to shoot even 1 ring in, and fuck this shit.

Louis is determined though so a a few let out curses, prayers and frustrated pulls of his hair later he has successfully got a massive white teddy bear in his hands, which he has probably just have brought from a store with the money he used to win it, But it's the thought that counts right?

So he walks back to where him and Harry part ways and the boy wasn't there, he checks his watch and fuck he didn't notice the time he was actually playing for thirty hours straight and fuck this shit, what if he was worried sad, thinking he left him, and the thought of it makes Louis' heart break, and he wants to punch himself for being so stupid, where could he be? Louis wanders his eyes around the crowded place and he wasn't anywhere, so he walks, going back to every ride they have been to but there still isn't a beanie clad curly boy. And Louis is beyond worried, that he has just remembered that he actually owns a phone that can be used to contact people you know? Stupid Louis.

And when he checks his phone there were 20 missed calls from Harry and 10 sad text messages asking where he is.

"Babe, i'm back here where are you?"  
"Have you left?"  
"Have i bored you? that you have actually left? :'("  
"I'm sorry 3"  
"Baby come back, I won't be a selfish boyfriend anymore"  
":(((((((((((((((((((((((((("  
"We can go home now if you like, just please don't leave me i don't exactly know where this is :((((("  
"Louissssssssss :("  
"Lou please i love you :(((((((((("

Louis reads it all and his heart clenches as he imagines Harry sitting somewhere, in a warm weather like this sadly typing at his phone in the verge of literally sobbing when he should actually be laughing. And Louis is really an idiot. So he dials his number immediately but before he can do he already felt warm arms hug him from behind, hair tickling his neck as Harry lays his head on his shoulders, that he feels are now slowly getting moist.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you, I love you" He hears Harry whisper frantically in repeat as he sobs into Louis' shoulder, and without thought Louis drops the bear and removes Harry's arms around him to face the boy.

"Harry, baby calm down please. You have nothing to say sorry for, please please stop crying. I love you too" Louis soothes as he hugs Harry to his chest kissing the boys head softly as he sobs.

"I'm sorry you want to get rid of me, I'm sorry I'm anno-" Louis pulls Harry's head up so their noses are already bumping.

"Shhh, stop it okay?, I am sorry I made you think that way, but I didn't leave you, I just went to get you something okay? You've nothing to be sorry for my dear stop it now, I don't want you sad in this day or any other day. I want you always happy because that makes me happy, I love you and I will never ever, get tired of you, always remember that" Louis reassures his hands cupping Harry's face softly his thumbs easing the tensed lines on his cheeks and eyes, wiping of the tears that are falling from his face as he pecks the boys sweet lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I went, I actually got you this from the ring toss, and I didn't actually quite notice the time while doing so?" Louis says sheepishly, as he looks down and picks up the white teddy bear that has now have slight dirt from the floor.

Harry looks at it curiously as he dries his tears and rubs his red rimmed eyes he takes it from Louis' arms, All the frustration that Louis has felt when trying to finish the game was worth it when Harry's lips slowly form into a face splitting grin, his dimples popping out and his green eyes bright with delight, the teddy bear clutched tightly at his body.

"Thank you Louis, I love you! group hug with Rosey!" Harry says doing his best to hug Louis, with the bear in between them and Louis isn't even surprised that Harry has already managed to think of a name for the teddy bear.

 

\----

 

So the day goes on and the ride that they have decided to ride last was the Ferris wheel wanting it to be night time so they can already see the stars and the moon.

"How many minutes does one rotation take?" Harry curiously asks the one supervising the ride.

"5 minutes, sir"

"Lovely, thank you" Harry says pleased and Louis doesn't think too much of it.

They enter the small Ferris wheel trolley, hand in hand, Rosey the bear wrapped in Harry's other arms. Harry sits the bear first before they take the sit across from it.

"Do you have a handkerchief there Lou?" Harry suddenly asks Louis as the compartment starts to go up.

"I don't sorry, why though?" Louis curiously asks because Harry has shifted moods, since they were lining up on the Ferris wheel.

"For this" Harry says when he puts his beanie on Rosey to cover the top of it's head just enough to cover it's plastic eyes.

"Don't want her to see her parents making out" Harry smirks as he cups Louis face and kiss him, soft at first then getting frantic as the ferris wheel starts to spin and bring them up, higher and higher.

Their tongues fight in dominance, Harry's hands were everywhere inside Louis' light blue sweater, touching every part of his skin, every touch leaving goosebumps and warmth in Louis' golden skin, his other hands rubbing through Louis' jean covered crotch and Louis does the same, both of them dying for more heat from each others body and when they part to catch their breaths they were already at the peak of the ride.

their eyes as both stare in awe at the beautiful natural masterpiece, as they breath hard, stars scattered beautifully in the dark blue sky, the moon in crescent shape as if smiling at them. And they see a shooting star pass by, they look at each other with a grin and closed their eyes making a silent wishe in their minds.

"so what did you wish for?" Louis asks once they have opened their eyes.

"I Don't want to say, don't want to jinx it" Harry says a smirk playing at his lips as he stares far then down, staring at a brightly and colorfully lit sweet shop.

"I'll make it come true my dear just tell me" Louis says nuzzling Harry's cheeks softly.

"Are you sure? You'll grant it whatever it may be?" Harry flutters his eyes innocently.

"Yes my baby pup, well except if it is beyond my financial capacity though" Louis says.

"you first, What was your wish?" Harry asks their cheeks now side to side as they slowly descend down.

"Well I wished quiet a few, maybe a Porsche I've always wanted that car since I was a kid" Louis laughs a little.

"Really?" Harry says and Louis can imagine Harry's scrunched eyebrows.

"Just kidding love, I wished for nothing because I already have what I have wished for since I met you." Louis says sweetly.

And Harry smiles so wide Louis can feel his cheeks move beside him, and Harry turns to peck at Louis' lips softly and before Louis can even ask what Harry's wish was he was already getting pulled off of the trolley.

"Faster babe, Let's go to the sweet shops there please" Harry pulls Louis towards the brightly lit sweet store. With a massive shop sign "Rosalie's Sweets and candy shop". They enter the shop and they see lot's of colorful candies of all sorts, chocolates and cakes and everything nice for your sweet tooth.

"What are we doing here?" Louis asks his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"This is my wish, and you said you would grant it" Harry states with a huge playful grin.

"And what exactly is that?" Louis

"I want to cover you in chocolate and sweets then eat you out for dessert, I'm craving for a sweet flavored Louis for my birthday. Will you have the pleasure to grant that?" Harry says with a big sheepish and bashful smile, as he looks down at his feet and fiddles with his fingers awkwardly. It takes Louis a proper minute to let the words sink in, and he nods his blood already flowing in his middle.

"Your wish is my command my dear" Louis bows properly like a princess and they start to roam around hand in hand to buy what they need for the very sweet filled night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this one is a teamwork from the 3 of us haha. Smut! Smut! Smut!

Louis and Harry goes home from the amusement park, deciding to take a cab home because they can't wait to go home already, and try the treats inside the massive paper bag they have gathered inside the shop.

Inside the cab they can't already get their hands off of each other, Rosey the bear sat beside them beanie still on its head, as Harry and Louis kiss obscenely in the back seat, their hands almost in each others pants if it wasn't for the cab drivers weird looks through the mirror they could already be sucking each other off for all Louis knowsand if it wasn't for an awkward throat clearing from the driver, to say that they already arrive they could have, had their jumpers off already. 

"Thanks" Louis says sheepishly to the driver as he gives a generous tip and run off to their flat they both stumble to the stairs, drunk and high from each others kisses and warm caresses, their legs stiff uncomfortable from the hard-ons they're sporting.

Harry drops the teddy bear and the paper bags of sweets, at the chair beside their bed and their hands frantically discard their clothing starting from their jumpers, then ill-fitted jeans, leaving them in their black underpants their dicks hard and showing under the thin material.

Harry bites his lips as he stares Louis' body up and down laviciously, their chests heaving up and down as they breath hard from the want they are feeling.

Louis was certainly ready to make Harry push him but the boy looks around then his face falls to something on the chair. 

"Wait a minute, Rosey!" Harry says and he walks to get Rosey and put her in the corner of the room, it's back facing them. 

"You stay there honey, papa is just gonna eat daddy first" Harry says in a cute voice that sends a shiver of pleasure through Louis' whole body and Harry walks back to where Louis is.

He gently pushes Louis down the soft bed and Harry leans down to connect their lips, wanting more of his boys lips. Louis lets his head falls on their white pillow as Harry starts to suck his neck. 

"Can I?"

"What, baby?"

"Get my present?" he exhales as Louis moans when his tongue caresses the mark he just left. "Please."

"You're so dirty," Louis chuckles. "But, yes, of course, I'm all yours darling."

As soon as Louis said yes, Harry starts to grind his hips against Louis and soon, they have already removed their pants and Harry is already coating Louis' body with a generous amount of chocolate syrup from the paper bag they have shopped. 

Harry bites his lower lip with a little smirk and he picks up the marshmallow from the bag, He then slowly traced the marshmallow in the chocolate syrup dripping in Louis' front thighs down to the middle of it . Louis can't control his loud moans once he realized that Harry's tracing his pink puckering hole with the  marshmallow.  The soft texture of the marshmallow adding to the intense feeling of the slightly cold chocolate syrup. 

Harry continued to tease Louis but as always his plan backfires when Louis pushes his bum back into Harry's teasing hand, wanting more. Harry puts a steady hand on Louis' waist halting his insistent pushing, he lowers his mouth and tentatively licks Louis' waiting hole. Louis moaned loudly, and he can't help but bite his biceps as to not create too much sound.

Louis suddenly stills when Harry's licks stop and he gets something from the bag, and Louis feels a cold cream getting sprayed at his dick that's laying achingly hard on his stomach. 

Harry goes back to licking at his hole, then continue up to his balls, up to the underside of his cock, which twitches in want because of Harry's warm tongue, He was licking off all of what looks like whip cream from Louis' body. 

Louis looks down at his beautiful boyfriend, their eyes connect when Harry looks up at him with a faux innocent smile, his nose and lips filled with chocolate and whipped cream. Louis pulls his hair up to put a kiss on the boys lips and taste the sweetness that it conveys. 

"Love you my sweet angel" Louis mumbles, with a sweet smile and squinted eyes. 

"Love you too" Harry says and goes back to devour Louis. 

He picks up the chocolate syrup and pour down some of it to Louis' nipples, then he swirls his tongue around Louis' right nipple as his fingers nibble at his left, making Louis grip the sheets hard and let out a loud moan. 

"You're fucking delicious as I've imagined" Harry says as he swirls his tongue on Louis' chest hair and navel, poking his tongue in his bell button, making Louis' cock twitch and he humps up to Harry's chest wanting some attention to be given to his waiting dick. 

Harry continues to plant soft kisses from Louis' lips down to his chest until his lips find Louis' hole again making him take in a sharp breath. 

"Haz, come on." Louis whimpers, actually whimpers in want, which he doesm't usually do. 

Harry's face is filled with brown chocolate syrup as well as his tongue but he can still taste Louis. His tongue swirls around his hole and enjoys the way Louis is struggling in keeping his hips steady. He licks him with his flat tongue , and pokes it out, slowly pushing inside Louis' hole. 

Louis lets out a strangled moan, They both breath through their noses and Harry continues to eat him. Spit and sugar all over his face plus the fact that Louis is tugging his curls closer to get more of his tongue is making his dick harder than it already is. 

Harry's head snaps back when a soft 'thud' was heard, breaking the sound of their their hard breathing and moans.

He sees Rosey, lying on the floor, on it's side and facing the bed.

"Harry, what?" Louis asks, breathless. 

"She can see us," Harry says in shock, and tries to get up on his knees but Louis tugs his hand and pushes him down on his knees again.

"I don't give a fuck, sorry, babe," he says as he pecks Harry's lips and lays down back to bed with his legs spread apart. He looks up the ceiling. "Baby, please."

"What? A show, then? Sorry Rosey dear" Harry chuckles before continuing with his rim job. 

Louis' eyes widens at the sensation Harry was giving him that he can't keep his moans in anymore. He's whining loudly and making sounds that echoes through the walls of their room. He can also hear and feel Harry moaning against him, muffled but still a harmony. He can feel his grunts vibrate through him and it just makes him more turned on and hard.

It's been a while since he experienced this kind of feeling because he is always the one who takes care of Harry. In this situation and this time he thinks even if it is Harry's birthday it's also his, Shit, this feels good.

When Harry pulls his tongue out, Louis immediately grabs his face for a passionate kiss his tongue circling his mouth.

Louis slowly rolls them around so Harry is now on his back and Louis straddles his thighs. 

"My turn to make you feel good, baby" Louis says leaning down to suck a wet kiss to Harry's puckered nipple.

Harry cant help the loud obscene moan that escapes his kissed swollen lips, when his sensitive and cock suddenly rubs deliciously against Louis' sticky thighs, pre-cum and chocolate mixing together building a heady feeling traveling straight to his cock, he wiggles more persistently wanting more.

"If you don't stop moving Haz, I will tie you up" Louis said in his husky voice still straddling Harry's smooth legs creating a beautiful contrast to his chocolate syrup covered legs but that didn't hinder Harry from wiggling, growing more excited knowing that he is the reason for Louis' husky voice. 

"Uhhhh Lou- Daddy, mo-hhh-re"

Louis took this as a sign to stand up and rummage the brown paper bag of sweets. He picked up the licorice from the bag and turned to go back to bed and the sight of Harry, limbs outstretched, cock laying heavily on his stomach caught Louis' breath. 

He slowly runs his eyes from Harry's cock to his puckered nipples and finally to his rosy lips which are now parted slightly, as he breaths hard, his chest heaving up and down, right arm covering half his face.

Louis hurriedly straddled back Harry's thighs. He removes the arm covering Harry' face.

"Don't cover your face love, You're beautiul and I want to see you at all times" Louis murmurs and sweetly kisses his lips. 

When Harry realized that Louis is going to tie his arms he moans again, the feeling of getting restraint and fucked relentlessly by Louis, making him shiver in pleasure. 

"Daddy please, Fuck me" Harry moans again, his cock feeling so heavy as it lays on his stomach. 

Louis kisses him as he playfully tie his hands with licorice, the candy not even giving much force to show restraint but it's the thought that counts. 

So Harry puts his hands up as if he is actually tied up, Louis kisses him softly on the lips, their bodies hot and literally sticky from the chocolates and whipped cream on Louis' body and on their sheets. 

Harry bucks his hips up, so their dicks touch both eliciting a moan from their red swollen lips. Louis makes Harry open up his legs for him to get a better access to his beautiful hole. 

He teases the rim with his cold fingers but he stops immediately and rummages the bag and he saw what he was looking for a candy watch. He puts it around Harry's dick making the boys close his eyes from the touch, his cock now very sensitive. 

"Like this?" Louis asks his hot breath hitting the head of Harry's dick. 

Louis' hands knead at his balls, as he puts Harry's dick in his mouth deep throating him so his teeth and tongue touch the candy in the end of the boys cock, he grazes it very softly with his teeth as to not hurt the boy, and he lets the candy held by nylon to roll up to the tip slowly, making it roll up then down as he bobs his head. 

"Uhh Lou-- Fuck,, more" Harry says and it makes Louis bob his head faster Harry's dick getting wet and sticky from Louis' spit and the extract of the melted candy watch. 

Louis sucks the tip one more time and he pulls off the candy watch, chewing a few beads then spits out the nylon and remaining candy on the floor, very sloppy but it'll get cleaned later. 

After that, Harry is a writhing mess, sweat running down his forehead and body mixing in with the chocolate syrup, and damn it is a lovely sight, and so Louis opens the boy up with two finger in his hole and then he puts a generous amount of lube to coat his dick and he positions himself back on top of Harry. 

He puts Harry's legs on his shoulder as he holds his dick infront of Harry's waiting hole. 

"Fuck, Daddy. please fuck me" Harry moans out loudly, and he bucks down to meet Louis halfway through his thrust. 

And it made them both let out a loud resonating sound, Louis thrusts in and out of Harry his moans never ending, each louder than the other. 

"Uhh- uhh--uhh, ye--a--h" Harry moans as Louis' goes in and out of him, the back of his thighs rubbing at Louis' sticky pecks, his sensitive dick, bouncing and slaping at his stomach then to Louis', it's head spilling with pre-cum. 

"Harry, I--I'm coming, baby" Louis moans his head fell back as his thrusts gets sloppier and insistent. 

"Yes Daddy P-Please" Harry whines, sending Louis undone and coming inside his beautiful boy. 

Harry follows with a loud breath and spilled his come all over their stomachs, semen mixing in with chocolate and whipped cream, leaving a mixed scent of sweat, and sweetness with just the right amount of love around their bedroom. 

when they have both ride their highs, Louis crawls up to chew off the licorice aroubd Harry's wrist and goes back down to look at Harry with tired eyes. 

"Happy Birthday, Baby. I love you" Louis says, licorice hanging from his mouth, he puts it infront of Harry's mouth for him to bite and as he does he leaves sweet lingering kiss in Harry's pink lips.

"Thank you for this wonderful day, I love you too so much." Harry whispers back sweeter than the licorice in their mouth, the syrup, and the cotton candy they ate earlier that day.


End file.
